


Deck Sioux Falls - a Supernatural Christmas Song

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Music, Crack, Dark Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Songfic, and with monsters, more like a christmas carol, only stabbier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: Written to fit the tune of the old Christmas Carol, "Deck the Halls"Created as a 2018 Secret Santa gift for luciathewinchestergirl on tumblr, and now shared with you all. Merry Christmas!





	Deck Sioux Falls - a Supernatural Christmas Song

**Deck Sioux Falls**

_Allegro_

Deck Sioux Falls with bowels of demons  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
Stabbing, killing, ‘tis the season  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
  
Now the town is in great peril  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
from the monsters, fierce and feral  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh

Meaner than that god named Horus  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
Faster than a stegosaurus  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
Monsters causing great displeasure  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
Interrupting Christmas leisure  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh

Slaying to protect the masses  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
Knocking monsters on their asses  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
We’re killing creatures all together  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
Guys in plaid and dudes with feathers  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh  
blargh-grr-grr-grr-argh, grr-grr-grr-arrgh

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why Sioux Falls? Well, it's where Jody Mills lives and sheriffs, and where Bobby Singer lived, so I thought it was a good choice. And it worked in the rhymes, so there’s that, too. :-)
> 
> I hope your holiday is demon-free and delightful.


End file.
